Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 12: Ritual of the Three Souls - 1 - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Finale Staffel 6 Teil 1: Mordred entführt Arthur um ihn im Rahmen des Drei-Seelen-Rituals zu opfern. Sollte er es erfolgreich beenden, wird auch Merlins Seele dadurch zerrissen. Teil 2 folgt so schnell wie möglich.
1. Chapter 1

Es dämmert bereits und ein gespenstischer Nebel liegt über dem Steinkreis. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen kämpfen sich hindurch und tauchen alles in ein fahles Licht. In der Mitte des Steinkreises befindet sich ein besonders großer Stein. Um diesen herum stehen zwei Männer. Auf dem Stein selbst liegt ein weiterer Mann. Er ist mit Händen und Füßen daran gefesselt und zerrt mit Leibeskräften daran. Aber es hilft nichts. Die Schellen aus Eisen halten ihn fest. In seinen dunklen Augen steht die pure Angst. Der Mann, er ist beinahe noch ein Knabe. Vielleicht 16 Jahre alt, hat er sich von den schönen Worten der beiden um ihn stehenden Männer locken lassen. Ja, er wollte ein Held werden. Ja, der Gedanke sein Leben für die Alte Religion und alle anderen Menschen mit Zauberkräften zu geben, erschien ihm bis vor kurzem tatsächlich verlockend.

Aber jetzt, genau in diesem Moment hat es seinen Reiz verloren. Jetzt ist die Ernüchterung eingetreten. Wie hat er sich nur blenden lassen? Wie konnte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen? Er weiß es nicht mehr. Alles was er noch weiß, ist, dass er wieder runter will von diesem Stein. Dass er leben will. Und dass er ganz bestimmt sein Leben nicht opfern will. Bettelnd und weinend fleht er die beiden Männer an. "Bitte, ich bitte Euch. Lasst mich gehen. Ich möchte das nicht. Bitte .. " Aber die beiden Männer lächeln nur. Einer boshafter als der Andere. Keiner von beiden hat die Absicht den jungen Mann wieder gehen zu lassen. Sie sehen einander an. Nicht mehr lange. Nur noch ein weiteres, wenn auch besonderes Opfer und der Wandel wird eintreten. Der junge Mann fleht die beiden Männer an. In seinen Augen glänzen Tränen. "Bitte, lasst mich gehen. Tötet mich nicht. Bitte .. "

Einer der beiden Männer zieht jetzt einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel. Er ist nicht besonders groß, dafür aber besonders verziert. Auf seinem Griff prangt der Weltenbaum. Der Mann sieht auf. In seinen Augen steht das pure Böse. Er ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Es ist Mordred. Er erhebt die Hand, die den Dolch umfasst. Dann stößt er ihn mit Macht in den Körper des Jungen. Er ist sofort tot. Der Dolch hat das Herz durchstoßen. Von dem Opferstein steigt ein kleines, ein winziges Licht auf. Wie ein Glühwürmchen in der Nacht fliegt es los und verschwindet im Nebel. Eine weitere Seele .. und noch eine weitere Seele muss Mordred opfern. Er reicht den Dolch an den ihm gegenüberstehenden Mann. Dieser ergreift ihn und säubert ihn mit einem weichen Tuch. Dann reicht er den Dolch an seinen Herrn zurück. Stolz sieht er ihn an. Ja, Mordred ist ein Herr nach seinem Geschmack. Sein Leben lang war er sein eigener Herr. Nie hätte er gedacht, sich mal jemandem zu unterwerfen. Bislang hat er alle nur ausgenutzt. Selbst Lady Morgana hat er einst in ihrer Naivität benutzt. Aber jetzt ist es anders. Mit Mordreds Hilfe wird er sein Ziel erreichen. Dafür spielt er auch gern den Diener. Mordred wird Arthur Pendragon töten und die Zauberei befreien. Er war schon immer ein Fanatiker. Aber mit Mordred an seiner Seite werden seine Visionen wahr werden. Ein Land für die Magier. Und dafür geht er über Leichen. Das hat er einmal bewiesen. Und er wird es wieder tun. Aber diesmal wird er Erfolg haben.

Sein Herr dreht sich um und verlässt den Steinkreis. Bevor er den Ring jedoch verlässt, ruft er ihm noch etwas zu. "Alvarr? Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Versenke die Leiche im See. Niemand darf wissen, was wir hier machen. All die Menschen, die hierher kommen, sie dürfen nicht wissen, was heute morgen passiert ist. Du weißt das. Vorerst muss es ein Geheimnis bleiben. Erst wenn wir das letzte Opfer so weit haben, werden wir sie informieren. Dann werden wir die Magie vereinen." Alvarr nickt. "Und Alvarr? Reinige den Opferstein. Bereite alles für die letzte noch fehlende Seele vor. Du weißt, die Konstellation der Planeten ist Morgen um Mitternacht."

Alvarr nickt erneut. Dann verlässt Mordred endgültig den Steinkreis und verschwindet im Nebel. Alvarr bleibt allein zurück. Angewidert sieht er auf den Jungen herab. "Einfältiger Kerl." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen gleitet über sein Gesicht. "Wie konntest du nur Glauben, wir würden dir bis zum Ende eine Wahl lassen." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Menschen sind so furchtbar einfach zu beeinflussen. Wie naiv doch gerade junge Menschen doch immer wieder sein konnten. "Aber sei gewiß, dein Opfer war nicht umsonst." Dann zieht er den leblosen Körper vom Stein um ihn im See verschwinden zu lassen. Mordred hat Recht. Wenn wir die Menschen hier schon jetzt über unser Vorhaben informieren, werden sie uns daran hindern. Menschenleben zu opfern, kommt für sie nicht in Frage. Aber wenn es erst so weit ist, wenn ihr Plan aufgeht, werden sie froh sein, dass er, Alvarr und Mordred es getan haben. "Bis dahin Junge, musst du leider deinen Abschied im See nehmen." Und mit Schwung wirft er den toten Körper des Jungen in den See. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick versinkt dieser in der Tiefe. Zurückbleibt nur ein leichtes Kräuseln auf der Oberfläche.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin schreckt aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihm ist furchtbar übel und sein Kopf schmerzt mit einem dumpfen Gefühl. Er sitzt aufrecht im Bett. Seine Gesichtsfarbe ist unnatürlich blaß. Er springt aus dem Bett und schwankt aus seiner Tür in das Zimmer von Gaius. Geradenoch rechtzeitig schafft er es, sich einen Eimer zu greifen. Dann übergibt er sich auch schon hinein. Er schwankt und sinkt auf der Treppe zusammen. Blaß und völlig hilflos sitzt er auf der Treppe. Mit zitternden Händen hält er den Eimer fest und übergibt sich erneut. Als Gaius das Zimmer betritt, findet er seinen Ziehsohn nahezu ohnmächtig und kraftlos auf der Treppe sitzend vor. Er ist bereits auf, da ihn ein medizinischer Notfall geweckt hatte. Entsetzt sieht er zu Merlin hinunter. "Merlin? Merlin, geht es dir gut?" Merlin, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnet sie nun und sieht in das Gesicht seines Mentors. Er schüttelt den kopf und übergibt sich erneut.

Besorgt geht Gaius neben ihm in die Knie und befühlt seine Stirn. "Du hast kein Fieber. Und auch sonst keine Anzeichen einer Erkältung." Merlin flüstert. "Es ist keine Krankheit. Das war eine erneute Verschiebung in der Magie, ein weiteres Menschenopfer. Habe ich die letzte Magieverscheibung bereits als gewaltig empfunden, kann ich diese ungeheure Macht heute kaum beschreiben. Ich dachte bereits beim letzten Mal, es würde mich zerreißen. Ich dachte, es geht nicht schlimmer. Ich habe mich geirrt." Gaius erhebt sich und zieht Merlin hoch. Stützend schiebt er den schwankenden Zauberer zurück in sein Bett. Merlin legt sich augenblicklich hin. Die Erschöpfung ist nahezu übermenschlich. Erschöpft schließt er die Augen und schläft sofort ein. Gaius setzt sich besorgt an sein Bett und hält seine Hand. Was auch immer hier vorgeht, es gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Als Arthur das Zimmer betritt, schläft Merlin noch immer. Schon von Weitem ruft er nach seinem Diener. "Merlin, wo bleibst du? Ich warte. Du hast schon wieder verschlafen! Das wird hoffentlich nicht zu Gewohnheit!" Er durchschreitet Gaius Zimmer und steigt die kleine Treppe in Merlins Zimmer hinauf. Wenig begeistert sieht er auf seinen schlafenden Diener hinab. Als er aber Gaius besorgtes Gesicht sieht, ändert sich sofort sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Gaius? Was ist los? Was ist es diesmal?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Merlin ist furchtbar erschöpft. Irgendetwas hat ihm seine gesamte Kraft geraubt. Er braucht Ruhe. Es tut mir Leid. Ich fürchte, Ihr werdet heute ohne ihn auskommen müssen." Arthur seufzt. "Na großartig. Wann wird es ihm besser gehen?" Gaius hält kurz inne. "Sobald er etwas geschlafen und gegessen hat. Es wird aber sicherlich Mittag sein, bevor er wieder auf den Beinen ist." Arthur nickt. "Solange kann ich aber nicht warten. Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn es ihm besser geht. Inzwischen gehe ich ohne ihn auf Patrouille." Gaius sieht zu seinem König auf. "Haltet Ihr das für eine gute Idee? Ihr solltet das Schloss nicht ohne Merlin verlassen. Denkt an Mordred .. " Jetzt lächelt der König. "Gaius, ich kann auch mal auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und wenn es Euch beruhigt, ich nehme Sir Percival, Sir Leon und Sir Galahad mit." Er hält inne und sieht zu seinen blassen Freund hinunter. "Aber die Patrouille ist wichtig. Sie vermittelt der Bevölkerung Sicherheit. Wir bleiben auch in der Nähe." Gaius seufzt. "Seid vorsichtig." Arthur nickt. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Der König und seine drei Ritter reiten in langsamen Tempo die Straße in Richtung Camelot entlang. Die Fahnen der Stadt sind schon über den Bäumen zu erkennen. Noch etwa 30 Minuten und sie werden zurück sein. Die Stimmung ist angespannt und Arthur ist in sich gekehrt.

Sir Leon reitet neben ihm, Sir Percival und Sir Galahad folgen ihnen mit einem kleinen Abstand. "Sire, Ihr seid so ruhig heute. Ist es wegen Merlin? Es geht ihm sicherlich bald wieder besser. Diese kleine Krankheit hat Gaius im Nu wieder kuriert." Aufmunternd lächelt er ihn an. "Danke Sir Leon. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Mordred. Er hat die Stadt in Brand gesetzt und das Volk aufgehetzt. Dann noch diese Gerüchte über das große Druidentreffen in Lots Königreich und die Menschenopfer." Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Was noch? Was kommt als nächstes? Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?"

Sir Leon nickt. "Ich verstehe, was Ihr meint. Aber wir wissen doch tatsächlich nicht genau, ob es diese Menschenopfer gegeben hat. Habt Ihr denn einen Boten zu König Lot gesandt?" Arthur überlegt kurz. Er weiß, dass das Menschenopfer nicht nur ein Gerücht ist, aber wie soll er es ihm erklären. Dass es ihm ein Drache mitgeteilt hat? "Der Bote sollte heute bei Lot eintreffen und wird morgen zurückerwartet. Ich hoffe, dann werden wir mehr erfahren." Er nickt Sir Leon zu und sieht sich nach seinen beiden anderen Begleitern um. Die beiden Ritter sehen genauso angespannt aus wie er selbst. Aber auch sie versuchen, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Trotzdem sehen sie sich immer wieder aufmerksam um.

Jedes Geräusch erregt ihre Aufmerksamkeit, jede Bewegung wird hinterfragt. Aber es ist ruhig auf der Straße. Als Arthur wieder nach vorn in Richtung Camelot sieht, hält er inne. Kurz streift sein Blick der Sir Leons, dann ziehen König und Ritter gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter. Diese Bewegung hat nun auch die beiden anderen Ritter alarmiert. Sie ziehen ihre Schwerter und schließen zum König auf. Vor ihnen auf der Straße liegt ein Mann mit dem Gesicht nach unten und bewegt sich nicht. Der König und seine Ritter sehen sich um. Nichts. Außer dem Mann auf der Straße ist nichts zu sehen. Arthur steigt von seinem Pferd ab und geht vorsichtig auf den Mann zu. Er kniet sich neben ihn zu Boden und dreht ihn um. Der Anblick ist entsetzlich. Arthur macht augenblicklich einen Satz rückwärts. Der Mann ist tot. Mit starren weit geöffneten Augen sieht er ins Nichts. Die pure Angst steht ihm im Gesicht. Würde da nicht eine tiefe Wunde in Höhe seines Herzen klaffen, man könnte meinen, er sei vor Angst gestorben. Es ist der Bote, den Arthur bereits gestern zu König Lot entsandt hatte. Aber wieso liegt er jetzt hier? Der König und seine Ritter sind hier bereits vor einer Stunde entlang geritten, da lag hier niemand. Beängstigend.

Der König sieht zu seinen Rittern auf. "Haltet die Augen offen. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." Und wie zum Beweis seiner Worte, stürzen alle drei Ritter gleichzeitig von ihren Pferden und landen bewußtlos im Staub der Straße. Das Schwert zur Verteidigung erhoben, dreht sich der König langsam um. Vor ihm steht ein junger Mann. Er ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Seine Augen leuchten bösartig, um seine Mundwinkel spielt ein fieses Grinsen. "Hallo Arthur." Es ist Mordred. Bevor der König reagieren kann, leuchten die Augen des Zauberers erneut auf und sein Schwert fliegt ihm aus der Hand, direkt in die von Mordred. Der König zuckt zusammen. "Mordred. Was willst du?" Mordred hält das Schwert und dreht es im Sonnenlicht. "Eine wirklich schöne Klinge. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt sie Merlin zu verdanken? Nicht wahr? Seltsam, wo ist er nur, euer Diener? Oder sollte ich sagen euer Zauberer? Ist er nicht hier um Euch zu beschützen? Schade, ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, ihm euer Schwert in sein Herz zu rammen. Jetzt muss ich mich damit begnügen Euch gefunden zu haben."

Er erhebt das Schwert und hält es an Arthurs Hals. Dabei macht er einen Schritt nach vorn. Arthur schluckt. "Mordred. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt tötet, werdet Ihr den gesamten Zorn Camelots kennenlernen." Der Zauberer lacht. "Ich werde Euch jetzt nicht töten. Das wäre doch zu einfach. Wo bleibt denn der Spaß? Nein, so einfach werde ich es Euch nicht machen. Zuerst werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr zuseht, wie euer geliebtes Königreich untergeht. Erst dann werde ich Euch erlösen." "Das wirst du nie schaffen. Camelot wird nicht untergehen. Die Werte, die Camelot ausmachen, werden mit Gwen weiterbestehen. Merlin wird Camelot retten und Gwen beschützen." Mordred grinst fies. "Wird er das? Ja? Ich denke, er wird erst nach Euch suchen. Der kleine Narr liebt Euch viel zu sehr. Und ich werde ihn erwarten. Er wird zusehen, wie alles was er liebt, untergeht." Dann nimmt er den Griff des Schwertes und schlägt es dem König auf den Kopf, der ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammensinkt.

Augenblicklich kommt Alvarr mit zwei Pferden aus dem Wald. "Fessle ihn und binde ihn auf sein Pferd." Alvarr nickt und beugt sich über den König. "Was ist mit den anderen Rittern? Sollten wir die Gelegenheit nicht nutzen und sie uns vom Hals schaffen?" Mordred schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Wir brauchen sie noch. Irgendjemand muss doch der Königin erzählen, was passiert ist. Und wer soll die Armee anführen? Nein, sie sind noch früh genug dran. Fürs erste haben wir was wir brauchen. Alles zu seiner Zeit." Er lächelt fies, steckt das Schwert des Königs in seinen Gürtel und wendet sich seinem Pferd zu. "Alles läuft genau nach Plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Die drei Ritter erreichen kurze Zeit später den Schloßhof. Nachdem sie den gesamten Umkreis nach Arthur abgesucht haben, haben sie gemeinsam entschieden nach Camelot zurück zu reiten und es Gwen mitzuteilen. Sir Leon, Sir Galahad und Sir Percival springen von ihren Pferden. Betroffen stehen sie da und sehen einander an. Wer sagt es der Königin und wer sagt es Merlin? Sir Leon atmet durch und nickt seinen beiden Freunden zu. Dann läuft er die Stufen der Treppe hinauf und verschwindet im Haupteingang des Schlosses. Sir Leon wird es Gwen mitteilen. Bleibt noch Merlin. Sir Galahad seufzt. "Ich werde es ihm sagen. Wenn ich in 30 Minuten nicht zurück bin, wäre es nett, wenn Ihr kommen könntet und mich rettet." Dann sieht er zur großen Treppe hinauf. "Ich hätte auch lieber die Königin informiert." Dann fasst er sich ein Herz und läuft in Richtung von Merlins und Gaius Gemächern.

Die Königin befindet sich im Ratszimmer und liest gelangweilt in Briefen, als es an der Tür klopft und Sir Leon eintritt. Gwen sieht von ihren Papieren auf. Sofort erscheint ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Sir Leon erkennt. Sie steht auf und geht auf ihn zu. "Sir Leon, Ihr seid zurück?" Dann sieht sie zur Tür und .. nichts . Verwundert sieht sie zu Sir Leon zurück. Der schluckt. "Wo ist Arthur? Ist er bei Merlin?" Der Ritter ist nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Verzweifelt sucht er nach den richtigen Worten. Mit zittriger Stimme antwortet er. "My Lady, Arthur ist nicht bei Merlin." Gwen sieht zur Tür hinaus. "Wo ist er dann? Wo bleibt er?" Sir Leon setzt erneut an. "My Lady, wir wurden unterwegs angegriffen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll .. " Gwen dreht sich wieder zu dem Ritter um. Die Freude in ihrem Gesicht ist einem großen Schrecken gewichen. "Wo ist er? Wo ist Arthur? Ist er tot?" Sir Leon schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das heißt, genau genommen, weiß ich es nicht."

Zur gleichen Zeit in Merlins und Gaius Gemächern. Der junge Zauberer sitzt am Tisch und ißt langsam eine heiße Suppe. Sein Magen krampft noch immer, aber Gaius besteht darauf, dass er etwas ißt. Widerwillig löffelt er einen Löffel voll nach dem Anderen in sich hinein. Er ist noch immer sehr müde. Unter seinen Augen sind tiefe Augenringe. Mühsam unterdrückt er ein Gähnen. Gaius sitzt ihm gegenüber. "Merlin, du musst noch ein wenig essen. Du brauchst Kraft." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Danke Gaius, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich genug. Ich muss unbedingt mit Arthur sprechen. Ich muss ihm von diesem neuerlichen Menschenopfer und ihrer ungeheuren Auswirkung auf die Magie erzählen." Er legt seinen Löffel beiseite. "Wisst Ihr, ob er schon zurück ist?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Aber du bist auch noch nicht wieder fit. Du musst dich noch ausruhen. Du solltest dich mal ansehen. Du brauchst noch Ruhe." Merlin lächelt ihn gezwungen an. "Ihr macht Euch immer viel zu viele Sorgen um mich."

Gerade als Merlin noch etwas hinzufügen will, öffnet sich die Tür und Sir Galahad tritt ein. Merlin sieht zu ihm auf. "Sir Galahad, hat Euch Arthur geschickt? Ich bin gleich auf dem Weg zu ihm!" Der Ritter schüttelt den Kopf. "Merlin, Arthur .. er .. wurde entführt .. " Merlin springt auf. "Er wurde was?" Der junge Ritter wiederholt kleinlaut seine Worte. "Wir wurden angegriffen. Wir konnten nicht reagieren. Bevor ich überhaupt wußte, was los ist, war ich schon ohnmächtig .. " Merlin läuft außer sich auf ihn zu. "Ihr habt ihn verloren? Wie konnte das passieren?" Der Ritter macht automatisch einen Schritt rückwärts. "Wir konnten nichts tun. Wir wurden vollkommen überrascht. Irgendwas hat uns ausgeschaltet und als wir wieder zu uns kamen, war Arthur weg." "Da war er weg? Wohin?"

Der Ritter zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Wir haben alles abgesucht. Wir konnten ihn nirgends finden. Nicht auch nur eine Spur von ihm. Es war, als sei er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden." Merlin schwankt. Er ist noch immer nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften. Sir Galahad sieht ihn fragend an. "Merlin? Geht es dir gut?" Der junge Zauberer muss sich kurz am Ritter festhalten um nicht zu stürzen. "Schon gut. Ich bin nur noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen." Er sieht den Ritter an. "Weiß Gwen es schon?" Sir Galahad nickt. "Sir Leon beichtet es ihr in diesem Augenblick." Merlin nickt. "Wir müssen zu ihr. Inzwischen müßt Ihr mir genau erzählen, was passiert ist. Jede noch so winzige Einzelheit." Gerade als er und der Ritter das Zimmer verlassen wollen, mischt sich Gaius ein. "Ich komme mit euch." Die beiden Männer drehen sich um. Gaius! Ihn haben beide ganz vergessen. Unwillkürlich müssen beide trotz der schlimmen Nachrichten lächeln. Zusammen verlassen alle drei das Zimmer in Richtung Ratszimmer.

Als sie durch den Schloßhof laufen, steht dort noch immer Sir Percival. Als er die drei kommen sieht, schließt er sich ihnen ohne ein Wort zu sagen an. Ihr Ziel ist eindeutig.


	5. Chapter 5

Im Ratszimmer stehen sich Gwen und Sir Leon gegenüber, als die Tür mit Schwung aufgestoßen wird und Merlin in der Tür steht. Ihm folgen Sir Galahad, Gaius und Sir Percival. Während Merlin in das Zimmer hineinstürmt, folgen ihm die drei mit etwas Abstand. Gwen sieht auf und läuft auf Merlin zu. Schluchzend fällt sie in seine Arme. Der junge Zauberer drückt sie an sich. Wütend sieht er zu Sir Leon, dann dreht er den Kopf und sieht zu den beiden anderen Rittern. Er beißt sich auf die Zunge. Nach einem Moment hat sich Gwen wieder im Griff. Sie sieht dem Diener ihres Mannes ins Gesicht. "Merlin? Merlin, du bringst ihn mir zurück nicht wahr?" Merlin nickt. "Gwen .. " Die Königin sieht ihm in die Augen. "Merlin, du musst ihn wieder nach Hause bringen. Du musst ihn finden." Merlin nickt erneut. "Gwen, ich verspreche Euch, ich werde nicht aufgeben ihn zu suchen, bis ich ihn gefunden haben." Gwen lächelt. "Danke Merlin." Dann dreht sie sich wieder zu Sir Leon um, der sie mit großen verblüfften Augen ansieht. Langsam geht sie auf an ihm vorbei und setzt sich auf den Stuhl zurück. Entschlossenheit liegt in ihrem Blick.

Die Ritter, Merlin und Gaius treten an den Tisch heran. Gaius ist es, der sich jetzt an sie wendet. "My Lady. Wisst Ihr denn, was genau geschehen ist?" Gwen schüttelt den Kopf. "Alles was ich weiß, ist das, was mir Sir Leon erzählt hat. Und das ist nicht sehr viel." Gaius sieht Merlin an. "Wir müssen zuerst herausfinden, was genau passiert ist." Merlin nickt. "Ich möchte .. " Er hält kurz inne, als die Ritter ihn ansehen . "Ich muss jede Einzelheit wissen, an die Ihr euch erinnern könnt. Ich möchte, dass ihr Euch hier beratschlagt und gemeinsam versucht Euch an den Vorfall so gut es geht zu erinnern." Sir Leon sieht den jungen Zauberer verständnislos an. Gwen nickt Merlin zu. "Ihr habt Merlin gehört. Bitte, macht was er sagt."

Sir Leon beginnt als Erster zu erzählen. "Ich habe kaum etwas mitbekommen. Ich weiß noch, da lag ein Mann auf der Straße und Arthur ist abgestiegen um nachzusehen. Wir anderen haben unsere Schwerter gezogen, bereit um im Notfall einzugreifen. Und dann flog ich auch schon von meinem Pferd. Dann erinnere ich mich erst wieder, als ich auf der Straße liegend aufgewacht bin. Da war Arthur schon wie vom Erdboden verschwunden." Sir Percival nickt. "Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen." Gwen sieht die beiden Männer an. "Und der Mann auf der Straße? Was ist mit dem?" Jetzt fügt Sir Galahad hinzu. "Der ist tot. Er ist draußen, wir haben ihn mitgebracht. Es wird Euch interessieren zu hören, dass es der Bote war, der auf dem Weg zu König Lot war. Ich schätze, er hat sein Ziel nicht erreicht." Merlin sieht augenblicklich zu Gaius und dann zu Gwen auf. Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Was ist mit Fußspuren oder Hufabdrücken? Waren da Spuren auf der Straße?" Sir Leon schüttelt den Kopf. "Nichts. Gar nichts. Wir haben alles abgesucht." Merlin seufzt. "Das ist in der Tat nicht viel." Er sieht seinen Mentor an. "So kommen wir nicht weiter." Er nickt ihm zu und dreht sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sir Galahad ruft ihm nach. "Wo gehst du hin?" "Ich habe eine Vermutung über das, was passiert ist. Und ich habe eine Vermutung darüber, wo Arthur sich jetzt befindet. Aber ich brauche Gewissheit. Ich frage jemanden, der hoffentlich mehr weiß." Mit einem Satz ist Sir Galahad neben Merlin. "Dann lass mich mit dir gehen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Das geht nicht. Ich verspreche, ich beeile mich. Ich bin so schnell zurück wie es geht." Er dreht sich noch einmal zu Gwen um. "Wir werden ihn finden." Er verneigt sich knapp und läuft aus dem Zimmer. Zurückbleiben drei verwunderte Ritter, ein besorgter Arzt und eine verzweifelte Königin.

Alle sehen jetzt Gaius an. Der seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann Euch auch nicht mehr sagen. Aber wir sollten uns auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, die vor uns liegt. Vertraut Merlin. Er weiß, was er tut." Sir Leon schüttelt den Kopf. "Wen geht er fragen? Wen kennt er, der so etwas wissen kann?" Auch Sir Percival mischt sich jetzt ein. "Das möchte ich auch wissen." Gwen erhebt sich. "Meine Herren, spielt es denn eine Rolle? Hauptsache, wir finden heraus, wo sich Arthur befindet. Wir sollten anfangen uns zu überlegen, was wir tun werden, wenn wir wissen wo er ist." Sie sieht in die Runde.

Unterdessen ist Merlin aus dem Schloß, durch den Schloßhof und die Unterstadt in Richtung eines großen offenen Feldes unterhalb des Schlosses gelaufen. Gerade als er im Laufen ansetzen will, um Aithusa zu rufen, hört er sie bereits über sich.


	6. Chapter 6

Noch bevor der Drache richtig gelandet ist, richtet Merlin sich fragend an Aithusa. "Wo ist er? Wo ist Arthur?" Aithusa senkt den Kopf. "Ich denke, du weißt es bereits. Mordred hat ihn und ist mit ihm auf dem Weg zum Steinkreis von Grange. Er weiß, dass, wenn er erstmal die Grenze passiert hat, die Armee ihm nicht folgen kann, ohne einen kriegerischen Zwischenfall mit Lot zu riskieren." Merlin läuft aufgeregt hin und her. "Wie weit ist er? Kriegen wir ihn noch?" Aithusa schüttelt den Kopf. "Er hat einen zu großen Vorsprung." Merlin hält inne und sieht sie an. Sie mahnt ihn jetzt eindringlich. "Merlin, nicht das wo ist das Problem, sondern das was. Er hat Arthur zu einem besonderen Zweck entführt." Merlin sieht sie verzweifelt an. "Was will Mordred mit Arthur? Was hat er vor?" Aithusa flüstert. "Er wird ihn opfern. Du hast das heutige Opfer gespürt. Das morgige wird Arthur sein. Er ist das letzte Opfer und er wird das erste sein." Merlin schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.

"Merlin, Arthur ist das dritte von drei Menschenopfern. Diese Menschenopfer verschieben die Magie. Du hast es bereits gespürt. Das zweite Menschenopfer hatte bereits immense Auswirkungen auf dich. Mordred wird dabei immer stärker. Wenn er Arthur opfert und somit einen großen Teil der Magie in sich vereint, wird es zu einem Krieg kommen. Einem Krieg, bei dem es nur einen Überlebenden geben wird. Nämlich ihn. Die Nichtmagier werden die Magier angreifen, denn sie haben Arthur getötet. Aber dort sind Familien, Frauen mit Kindern. Sie werden sich wehren. Sie werden die Angreifer bekämpfen. Es wird ein grausames Gemetzel geben mit unzähligen Toten auf beiden Seiten."

Merlin ist entsetzt. "Aber wozu? Wozu das Ganze? Und wieso macht er sich die Mühe Arthur dafür zu entführen?" "Mordred will Camelots Untergang. Von diesem Krieg wird sich Camelot nie wieder erholen. Ein Königreich aufgebaut auf toten Frauen und Kindern kann niemand regieren. Auch nicht die Königin. Und Arthur? Arthur hat die stärkste Seele unter den Menschen. Mordred weiß, welche ungeheure Macht in der Seele des Königs steckt. Um sie freizusetzen, muss er ihn opfern. Und wenn er das tut, wird die Machtverschiebung deine Seele zerreißen." Merlin schluckt. Entsetzen steht in seinen Augen.

Aithusa hält inne. "Merlin, was Mordred da vor hat, ist Wahnsinn. Indem er Arthur opfert, wird er hunderte, tausende Tote verursachen. Und du wirst mit Arthur zusammen untergehen. Sollte es tatsächlich dazu kommen, dass er Arthur opfert und die drei Seelen sich vereinen und er sie in sich aufnimmt, wirst du sterben. Die Magie wird deine Seele zerreißen. Camelots Vernichtung wird endgültig sein. Niemand wird ihm dann je wieder Einhalt gebieten können. Er wird der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt sein. Er wird die Magie vereinen." Merlin schwankt. "Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Wenn er so die Magie in sich aufsaugen kann, wieso hat das vor ihm noch keiner gemacht?" "Diese Antwort ist leicht zu geben. Die, die es bisher versuchten, dessen Seele wurde spätestens nach dem 2. Opfer durch die Machtverschiebung zerrissen. Denn auch derjenige, der die Magie aufnimmt, spürt das gleiche wie du. Aber Mordred ist bereits tot. Seine Seele kann dabei keinen Schaden mehr nehmen."

Merlin ist noch immer verwundert. "Wieso spüre ich es so immens? Spüren es die anderen Zauberer auch?" Aithusa nickt. "Sie spüren es auch. Aber du bist ein Geschöpf der Magie. Du wurdest geboren aus Magie. Deshalb betrifft es dich in so besonderem Maße. Merlin, du musst das Verhindern. Laß uns gehen, wir fliegen sofort los." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Du bist auch ein Geschöpf der Magie. Was ist mit dir?" Aithusa schweigt kurz. Dann fügt sie hinzu. "Ich bin ein Drache. Magie kann mir nichts anhaben. Ich werde es spüren. Aber mehr auch nicht." Merlin zuckt zusammen. "Wir müssen das Verhindern. Aber zuvor muss ich noch meine Freunde informieren. Für den Fall, dass ich sterbe, müssen sie darüber Bescheid wissen." Er sieht zu Aithusa auf. "Warte hier auf mich." Dann dreht er sich um und rennt zum Schloß zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Merlin das Ratszimmer erneut betritt, sind alle Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Gwen steht hinter dem Tisch. Die Männer, Gaius, Sir Leon, Sir Percival und Sir Galahad stehen im Kreis um den Tisch herum. Merlin tritt vor den Tisch und sieht zunächst Gaius, dann Gwen an. Gwen sieht ihm in die Augen. "Wo ist er Merlin?" Merlin seufzt. "Er ist auf dem Weg in Lots Königreich. Mordred hat ihn entführt. Er lebt. Noch. Er soll morgen geopfert werden." Alle halten die Luft an. Sir Leon fasst sich als erster. "Er soll was?" Merlin flüstert. "Er soll im Steinkreis von Grange geopfert werden. Dort findet ein großes Fest zu ehren einer besonderen Planetenkonstellation statt." Gwen läuft um den Tisch herum. "Bist du dir sicher?" Merlin nickt. Die Königin atmet durch. "Dann werden wir sofort die Armee in Bewegung versetzen. Wir werden unseren König befreien." Jetzt ist es Gaius der interveniert. "Gwen, das geht nicht so einfach. Der Steinkreis liegt in Lots Königreich. Da können wir nicht so einfach einmarschieren." Und Sir Leon fügt hinzu. "Jetzt wissen wir auch, weshalb der Bote abgefangen wurde." Gwen nickt. "Ich verstehe. Wir werden sofort einen neuen Boten voraussenden." Sie sieht Sir Galahad an. "Ihr werdet gehen. Macht Euch fertig. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass der Bote das Königreich diesmal auch erreicht."

Gerade als der Ritter sich auf den Weg machen will, fügt Merlin noch hinzu. "Da ist noch mehr. Die Menschen dort, die dem Fest beiwohnen. Es sind Familien, Frauen mit Kindern. Und es sind Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende. Wenn Ihr dort angreift, werden unschuldige Menschen sterben." Sir Leon sieht Merlin sauer an. "Unschuldig? Sie haben Arthur entführt und wollen ihn opfern! Was ist daran unschuldig?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie wissen von all dem gar nichts. Mordred benutzt sie als Schutzschild. Er versteckt sich hinter ihnen. Ihr könnt dort nicht so einfach einfallen und alles niedermetzeln." Er hält inne. "Und dazu kommt noch, dass es Euch nicht gelingen wird. Nicht ohne riesige Verluste." Er sieht Gaius an. "Diese Menschen dort, sie alle haben Magie." Ein Schweigen folgt den Worten Merlins. Sir Leon ist entsetzt. "Dann werden wir sie mit unserer Armee allein nicht bezwingen können. Wir brauchen Hilfe." Gwen nickt. "Sir Percival, Ihr macht Euch ebenfalls fertig. Ich möchte, dass Ihr zu Königin Annis und Sir Gwaine aufbrecht. Überbringt ihnen die Nachrichten und bittet Sie in meinem Namen um Hilfe." Der Ritter nickt. "Und Ihr Sir Leon macht unsere Armee marschbereit. Wir werden unseren König retten." Gwen sieht die Ritter ein letztes Mal an. "Wir treffen uns alle an der Grenze zu König Lots Königreich. Beeilt Euch." Die Ritter verneigen sich und verlassen das Zimmer.

Die Königin, Gaius und Merlin bleiben allein zurück. Merlin sieht sie an. "Gwen, bitte. Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, dort alles abzuschlachten." Gaius redet ebenfalls auf sie ein. "My Lady, Merlin hat Recht. Wenn es sich tatsächlich um Frauen und Kinder handelt, könnte das Ganze in einer Katastrophe enden." Gwen seufzt. "Was schlagt Ihr stattdessen vor? Soll ich zusehen, wie Arthur geopfert wird?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich gehe. Ich werde ihn zurückbringen. Entweder ich komme mit ihm an meiner Seite zurück oder gar nicht." Gaius sieht ihn an. "Es ist das Drei-Seelen-Ritual nicht wahr? Deshalb erschöpft es dich auch jedesmal so sehr, wenn ein weiteres Menschenopfer folgt." Merlin nickt. "Merlin, du musst das verhindern. Wenn es stimmt, was man sagt, wird Mordred danach unbesiegbar sein. Er wird die magischen Kräfte in sich vereinen. Das, was er dann machen kann, ist einfach .. unvorstellbar .. " Gwen ist entsetzt. "Ist das wahr?" Merlin nickt. "Aber du wirst doch immer noch stärker sein als er? Wirst du doch? Du wirst Camelot doch weiter beschützen können?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. Er atmet tief durch. "Wenn es Mordred gelingt das Ritual zu vollziehen, werde ich es nicht überleben. Es wird meine Seele in Stücke reißen."

Gwen und Gaius halten die Luft an. Gwen nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Das heißt, wenn ich Arthur verliere, verliere ich auch dich?" Merlin nickt. "Aber Ihr werdet Arthur nicht verlieren." Er löst sich von ihr. "Ich bringe ihn Euch zurück. Aber dazu brauche ich etwas Zeit. Wartet mit dem Angriff auf das Fest. Gebt mir eine Chance, das Ganze friedlich zu lösen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich den Menschen dort erst erzähle, was Mordred plant, werden sie sich von ihm abwenden. Sie sind Zauberer. Aber sie sind wie ich. Nur Menschen. Sie sind nicht böse oder gar Monster. Sie wollen diesen Krieg ebensowenig wie Ihr." Gwen seufzt. "Merlin, ich kann dir nicht viel Zeit verschaffen. Das Leben des Königs geht vor." Merlin nickt. "Ich verstehe Euch. Aber überlegt es Euch genau. Wenn Ihr eine Chance haben wollt, das Königreich, sei es mit oder ohne Arthur weiterzuregieren, dann geht es nur ohne diese Schlacht. Dieser Krieg gegen Frauen und Kinder wird Arthur nicht retten. Stattdessen werdet Ihr alle Ritter brauchen um Camelot dann gegen Mordred zu verteidigen. Greift Ihr an, erreicht Ihr genau das Gegenteil. Der Einzige, der dabei gewinnt, wird Mordred selbst sein. Wie wollt Ihr Camelot auf den Leichen von Frauen und Kindern regieren? Noch dazu ohne Ritter? Genau das ist es doch, was Mordred will. Er will, dass Ihr angreift. Denn das wird Camelots Ende sein." Er sieht seinen Mentor noch einmal an. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich .. " Gaius nickt. Dann nimmt er ihn ein letztes Mal in den Arm und rückt ihn fest an sich. Er lächelt ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Ich weiß. Komm heil zurück." Gwen nickt ihm ebenfalls ein letztes Mal zu. "Bring ihn nach Hause Merlin. Bring ihn nach Hause." Merlin nickt beiden zu und verlässt das Zimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Als Merlin das Schloß verlässt und die große Treppe in den Schloßhof hinunterläuft, läuft er geradewegs Sir Galahad und Sir Percival in die Arme. Beide stehen neben ihren Pferden und bereiten sich auf ihre Abreise vor. Merlin nimmt die beiden kaum wahr. Erst als ihn Sir Galahad am Ärmel packt und festhält, hält der junge Zauberer inne. Verblüfft sieht er zu dem jungen Ritter auf. Der sieht sich kurz um. Niemand beobachtet sie. Dann sieht er ihm in die Augen. "Merlin, paß auf dich auf. Und Merlin, bring uns unseren König zurück." Merlin nickt nur. "Merlin, jetzt komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du ihn suchen gehen wirst." Merlin lächelt. "Entschuldigt. Es ist immer noch ungewohnt, dass jemand weiß, wer ich bin." Sir Galahad nickt. "Komm gesund wieder." Er zieht ihn an sich und drückt ihn. "Lauf Merlin. Wenn ihn einer retten kann, dann du."

Gerade als er sich umdreht um loszulaufen, steht Sir Percival vor ihm. "Was ist mit mir? Krieg ich keine Umarmung zum Abschied?" Merlin sieht zu dem großen Ritter auf. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, drückt der ihn auch schon an sich. Merlin bleibt kurzzeitig der Atem weg. Der Mann hat Kraft und quetscht ihn ordentlich zusammen. Er flüstert. "Bitte Sir Percival .." Der Ritter lässt ihn los und grinst. "Dann sehen wir uns alle das nächste Mal an der Grenze zu Lots Königreich." Merlin nickt. Dann sitzen die beiden Ritter auf und reiten aus dem Schloßhof. Merlin atmet einmal tief durch. Dann setzt er einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Wie von selbst wird er immer schneller. Schließlich rennt er durch den Schloßhof in Richtung Unterstadt davon. Als er sich noch einmal kurz umdreht, sieht er bereits die königlichen Soldaten, die sich im Schloßhof versammeln. Sir Leon steht auf der Treppe und kommandiert sie in die eine oder andere Richtung. Es beginnt also aufs Neue, der Krieg hat aufs Neue begonnen.

Die Königin steht in ihrem Ratszimmer und sieht zusammen mit Gaius aus dem Fenster. Angestrengt beobachtet sie den Aufmarsch der Truppen. "Wird er es schaffen Gaius?" Gaius nickt. "Er wird ihn finden und retten." Gwen sieht zu dem alten Mann, der neben ihr steht. Alt ist er in der Tat. Um seine Augen zeichnen sich tiefe Falten ab. Seine Mundwinkel zeigen keinerlei Regung, einzig das traurige Leuchten seiner Augen, lässt die Königin Hoffnung erahnen. Aufmunternd lächelt sie ihn an. "Ihr habt Recht. Er wird es schaffen. Wir müssen an ihn glauben."

Rums! Mordred hat Arthur von seinem Pferd gestoßen. Da Arthurs Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden sind, kann er sich nicht abstützen. Unsanft landet der König mit dem Gesicht voraus im Dreck. Mühsam dreht er sich um. Als er aufsieht, sieht er in Mordreds fieses Gesicht. Der Zauberer sitzt noch immer im Sattel seines Pferdes und sieht angewiedert auf den am Boden liegenden Mann hinunter. "Der große König. Jetzt liegt er im Dreck." Er grinst, dann lässt er Arthur an Ort und Stelle liegen und reitet zu Alvarr zurück. "Wir sind fast da. Den Rest des Weges kann er laufen." Alvarr nickt. "Nimm ein Seil und binde ihn an mein Pferd. Jeder im Lager soll sehen, wen wir hier gefangen haben. Jeder soll sehen, wie hilflos der mächtige König jetzt ist." Alvarr nickt erneut, steigt von seinem Pferd ab und holt ein Seil aus seiner Satteltasche. Dann löst er Arthurs Fesseln auf dem Rücken und bindet dessen Hände vor dem Bauch zusammen an das lange Seil. Das andere Ende befestigt er an Mordreds Sattel.

Als Mordred losreitet, zieht er den König mit sich. Er hat Schwierigkeiten das Tempo, das Mordred eingeschlagen hat, zu halten. Immer wieder strauchelt er und fällt zu Boden. Der steinige Untergrund zerscheuert ihm dabei seine Kleider und reißt ihm die Haut an Knien und Ellenbogen auf. Sein Gesicht ist verdreckt, Schweiß läuft ihm über die Stirn. Aus seiner Nase rinnt Blut herunter. Grimmig setzt Mordred seinem Weg zum Steinkreis von Grange fort. Ohne Erbarmen zieht er den König hintersichher. Sie haben die Grenze zu Lots Königreich bereits passiert. Von hier sind es noch etwa 2 Stunden bis sie den Fluß und das Lager erreichen.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin erreicht inzwischen das Feld, wo Aithusa mittlerweile ungeduldig auf ihn wartet. Wütend faucht sie ihn an. "Das hat viel zu lange gedauert! Wo warst du?" Merlin kommt vor ihr zum Stehen. Er ist völlig außer Atem und ringt nach Luft. "Zu lange gedauert? Ich kann schließlich nicht fliegen so wie du!" Er stemmt die Arme in seine Hüfte. Skeptisch sieht er zu ihr hoch. "Wirst du mich tragen können?" Aithusa lacht. "Dich Leichtgewicht? Natürlich." Sie macht sich kleiner und ermöglicht dem jungen Zauberer so das Hinaufklettern. "Halt dich fest. Wir haben es eilig! Wie haben schon genug Zeit vertrödelt!" Und noch bevor Merlin den Hals richtig umklammern kann, öffnet sie bereits ihre Flügel und hebt mit Schwung vom Boden ab. Gerade noch erwischt er mit einer Hand ihren Hals, dann spürt er auch schon den Wind in seinem Haar. "Wie weit ist es? Wie lange werden wir brauchen?" "Solange es eben dauert, so schnell wie meine Flügel uns tragen." Merlin gibt es auf. Mit einem verstimmten Drachen zu sprechen, hat wirklich keinen Sinn.

Die beiden Ritter Sir Galahad und Sir Percival erreichen eine Kreuzung. Lag der letzte Weg noch gemeinsam vor ihnen, teilt er sich jetzt. Sie tauschen einen letzten Blick, dann jagen sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon. Genau in diesem Moment verdunkelt sich für einen Moment der Himmel. Dann ist es auch schon vorbei. Unbemerkt von beiden haben Aithusa und Merlin die Ritter bereits ein- und überholt. Was für beide nur eine schnelle Wolke war, war in Wirklichkeit ein Drache und sein Drachenmeister.

Mordred, Alvarr und Arthur haben die große Straße verlassen. Der Weg wird hier immer schmaler. Er führt mitten hinein in einen Wald. Als sich das Dickicht etwas lichtet, staunt Arthur nicht schlecht. Mitten im Wald, von der großen Straße nicht einsehend, liegt hier ein großes Lager. Zelte sind hier aufgebaut, Pferde grasen und Wagen stehen am Rand des schmalen Weges. Dazwischen brennen kleine Feuer mit Kesseln darüber. Frauen und Männer sitzen daran herum. Kinder tollen durch den Wald. Langsam reitet Mordred durch das Lager. Langsam aber stetig zieht er den König von Camelot mit sich. Aus allen Richtungen kommen sie angelaufen. Gemeinsam bilden sie eine Gasse. Arthur ist verwundert. Das sollen die Menschen sein, die für die Menschenopfer verantwortlich sind? Dass sollen Zauberer sein? Das sind ganz normale Menschen. Familien mit Kindern und mit Alten. Verängstigt zucken sie zusammen, als er in ihre Richtung sieht. Sie fürchten ihn. Obwohl er an einem Seil angebunden hinter einem Pferd herläuft, fürchten sie ihn. Arthur wendet sich ab und konzentriert sich auf Mordred vor ihm.

Der Weg scheint kein Ende zu nehmen. Immer mehr Menschen kommen hinzugelaufen. Immer mehr Menschen sehen ihn verächtlich und dennoch ängstlich an. Die besorgten Mütter nehmen ihre Kinder in den Arm. Die Männer sehen einander entsetzt an. Dann ist es geschafft. Vor einem großen Zelt hält Mordred an. Er steigt ab. Arthur ist völlig außer Atem. Der Schweiß rinnt ihm in Strömen den Rücken und die Brust herunter. Die Erschöpfung hat ihn eingeholt. Er sinkt auf seine Knie. Mordred stellt sich vor ihn und löst das Seil von seinem Pferd und anschließend von den Fesseln des Königs. Dann stellt er sich hinter ihn und stößt ihn um. "Seht ihn euch an. Das ist der große König von Camelot. Das ist der Mann, vor dem ihr all die Jahre Angst hattet." Neugierig treten die Meschen heran und schließen den Kreis um den Mann, der sich auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden befindet. Dann versetzt ihm Mordred einen weiteren Tritt, so dass er vor einem großen Pfosten, der vor dem Zelt aufgestellt ist, zum Liegen kommt. An dem Pfosten befinden sich ein paar eiserne Handfesseln, die Mordred jetzt dem König anlegt. Als seine Augen die Farbe wechseln, haben sie sich so eng um seine Handgelenke gelegt, dass ein Bewegen oder gar abstreifen unmöglich ist. Erschöpft rappelt sich der König in den Sitz und lehnt sich an den Pfahl. "Keine Angst, er wird euch nichts tun. Er ist nur ein einfacher Mann. Ohne seine Ritter und sein Schwert ist er hilflos."

Daraufhin zieht er das Schwert des Königs aus der Halterung an seinem Pferd. "Und das hier, ist sein berühmtes Schwert. Das Schwert des Königs." Und wie eine wertvolle Trophäe hält er es hoch in die Sonnenstrahlen. Er schwingt es herum und lässt es mit einem mal in den Pfosten dicht über Arthurs Kopf niedersausen. Alle halten den Atem an. Mordred grinst. Dann nimmt er das Schwert und verschwindet dicht gefolgt von Alvarr im Zelt. Den König lässt er angebunden wie ein Tier vor dem Zelt unter den neugierigen Blicken der Anderen sitzen. Arthur schließt die Augen. Für einen Augenblick ist er entschlossen, Merlin zu rufen. Aber dann erinnert er sich an dessen Worte. "Lasst ihn nicht wissen, das Ihr dass könnt." Merlin hat Recht. Und vermutlich ist er sowieso bereits auf dem Weg hierher.

Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er in die Augen eines kleinen Mädchens. Sie hat zwei lange blonde Zöpfe und lächelt ihn zuversichtlich und ohne Angst an. "Meine Mutter hat gesagt, du bist ein böser Mann. Sie hat gesagt, du bist für viele Tote verantwortlich." Sie sieht von oben nach unten an ihm herab. "Du siehst aber nicht aus, wie ein böser Mann." Dann setzt sie sich neben ihn und reicht ihm einen Becher Wasser. Als er aufsieht, stellt er fest, dass er jetzt von vielen Kindern umringt ist. Alle drängen sich dicht um ihn. Mit großen Augen sehen sie ihn verwundert und aufmerksam an. Er trinkt einen Schluck. Mehr vermag er nicht. Er versucht etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimme hat versagt. Beschämt senkt er seinen Blick. Die Blicke der Kinder zu ertragen, in die Augen dieser Unschuldigen zu sehen, ist schlimmer als jede Schlacht, die er bisher geschlagen hat.

Dann kommt Mordred aus dem Zelt und scheucht die Kinder fort. Die Menschen sind zurück zu ihren Zelten gegangen. Allein unter Hunderten bleibt er zurück. Erneut schließt er die Augen. Darüber hat er nie nachgedacht. Für ihn waren Zauberer immer bösartige Erwachsene. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Merlin sich ihm offenbarte. Aber über Familien, Frauen und Kinder hat er nie nachgedacht. Die einzigen Zauberinnen, die er kannte, haben versucht ihn zu töten. Leise redet er mit sich selbst. "Merlin hatte Recht. Ich kenne diese Menschen überhaupt nicht und dennoch habe ich sie von vornherein verurteilt." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Kinder, ich habe diesen Kampf gegen die Zauberei auch gegen Kinder geführt .. " Tränen laufen dem sonst so selbstsicheren König über die Wangen. Tränen der Schande.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen atmet tief durch bevor sie das Schloss verlässt und vor die Soldaten Camelots tritt. Sie lässt den Blick schweifen. Der gesamte Schloßhof ist voller Ritter und Soldaten, voller Männer, die sie erwartungsvoll ansehen. Sir Leon kommt die Treppe hinauf und stellt sich an ihre Seite. "My Lady, wir sind abmarschbereit." Die Königin nickt. Dann erhebt sie ihre Stimme. "Männer Camelots! Ich habe Euch hier zusammengerufen. Der König ist verschleppt worden." Ein Raunen geht durch die Masse. "Ich weiß, das sind furchtbare Neuigkeiten. Aber zum Glück weiß ich, wer unseren König entführt hat und wo er sich jetzt befindet. Er lebt. Und damit das so bleibt, werden wir noch in dieser Stunde aufbrechen. Zusammen werden wir unseren König retten. Sir Leon wird als Heerführer die Armee leiten. Aber ich werde Euch begleiten. Ich schwöre, wir werden nicht ohne unseren König nach Hause zurückkehren."

Sie hält inne. Sir Leon an ihrer Seite nickt ihr zuversichtlich zu. "In diesem Moment sind außerdem Boten zu unseren Verbündeten unterwegs um diese um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Wir werden sie an der Grenze zu König Lots Königreich erwarten." Sie lässt ihren Blick erneut über die Massen schweifen. Dann nickt Sie Sir Leon zu und schreitet mit ihm zusammen durch die Reihen um jeden aufmunternd anzusehen. Die Männer sind teilweise noch sehr jung. Ihre Augen sehen ängstlich unter den Helmen hervor. Unsicher halten sie eine Waffe. Unsicher blicken sie der Zukunft entgegen. Kein Wunder hatte doch die letzte Schlacht bei Camlann sehr vielen Rittern und Soldaten das Leben gekostet. Und jetzt ziehen sie bereits erneut in die Schlacht. Gwen seufzt. Und wenn Merlin tatsächlich Recht hat, könnte das ihre letzte Schlacht werden.

Merlin sitzt auf Aithusa und hält sich so gut es geht an ihrem Hals fest. Ihr Flugstil ist doch sehr viel waghalsiger als der von Kilgharrah, dafür aber auch schneller. Der Wind weht ihm durch die Haare und in sein Gesicht. Unter ihm liegt die Straße, die in das vor ihm liegende Königreich von Lot führt. Ein paar einsame Reiter sind darauf unterwegs. Aber sie kümmern sich nicht darum, was über ihnen ist. Die Straße mündet jetzt in einen dichten Wald, der die weißen Berge weiter unten bedeckt. Die Grenze. Sie haben König Lots Königreich bereits fast erreicht.

Sir Percival und Sir Galahad jagen jeweils auf ihrem eingeschlagenen Weg die Landstraße entlang. Ohne sich umzusehen oder eine Pause zu machen, galoppieren sie vorwärts. Sie halten lediglich an um die Pferde zu tauschen. Bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit wollen beide ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Während Sir Percival seinem Wiedersehen mit Sir Gwaine und Königin Annis erwartungsvoll entgegensieht, ist Sir Galahad angespannt. Er kennt den König nicht. Alles was er weiß ist, dass er mit Arthur und Merlin befreundet ist und Frieden mit Camelot geschlossen hat. Aber ist das noch immer gültig? Entschlossen spornt er sein Pferd zur Höchstleistung an. Er wird seine Aufgabe erfüllen. Er wird König Lot überzeugen seiner Königin und ihrer Armee Einlaß in dessen Königreich zu gewähren um ihren König zu befreien.


	11. Chapter 11

Der Steinkreis von Grange. Ein großer Kreis aus Steinen auf einer Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes umgeben von einem hufeisenförmigen dunklen See. In der Mitte des Steinkreises befindet sich der große Opferstein. Um ihn herum haben sich hunderte Menschen versammelt. Es dämmert bereits. Dennoch sind die Männer, Frauen und Kinder keinesfalls müde. Im Gegenteil, die heutigen Ereignisse haben die Gemüter erhitzt. Aufgeregt diskutieren sie die Nachricht des Tages. Er ist im Zeltlager. Der König von Camelot, Arthur Pendragon ist als Gefangener im Zeltlager. Mordred hat es gewagt den König zu entführen und hierher zu bringen. Die Meinungen sind gespalten, angeregt und hitzig die Gespräche.

Mit einem Mal verstummen sie jedoch. Mordred tritt in den Kreis. Ihm folgt Alvarr, der den an den Händen gefesselten König hintersichher zieht. Mordred springt auf den Opferstein. Augenblicklich halten die Menschen um ihn herum die Luft an. Wie kann er es wagen. Wie kann er es wagen, den heiligen Stein derart zu entweihen? Aber Mordred grinst nur. Mit festem Blick und geschwellter Brust steht er auf dem Stein. Wie ein König sieht er in die Runde. "Freunde, Zauberer! Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen." Er hält kurz inne um die Spannung zu erhöhen. "Morgen, wenn die Sonne, der Mond und die Erde in der richtigen Konstellation stehen, morgen Nacht werden wir siegen. Morgen, werde ich mit Hilfe des Königs von Camelot mächtiger sein als jemals ein Mensch zuvor. Morgen Nacht werde ich das Drei-Seelen-Ritual vollziehen." Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge.

"Zwei Seelen habe ich bereits der Göttin geopfert und mit der Größten aller Seelen, der Seele von Arthur Pendragon, werde ich das Ritual beenden und die Magie in mir vereinen." Er hält erneut inne und sieht in die Gesichter der Menschen. "Dann, Freunde, wird uns nie wieder jemand etwas anhaben können. Ihr werdet frei sein. Niemand wird es je wieder wagen, die Hand gegen einen Zauberer zu erheben. Ich werde uns befreien. Ich werde uns anführen. Ich werde alle vernichten, die uns im Weg stehen." Erneutes Gemurmel geht durch die Reihen. Mordred nickt Alvarr zu. Der stößt Arthur mit einer kräftigen Bewegung zu Boden. "Seht ihn euch an. Nie wieder wird er oder seinesgleichen einen Unseren hinrichten lassen. Nie wieder wird er einen Zauberer töten lassen. Nein, stattdessen wird er uns helfen, die Magie unsterblich werden zu lassen." Er reckt die Arme in die Höhe. Sofort zucken Blitze durch die Luft.

Arthur liegt vor dem Opferstein, auf dem sich Mordred befindet, im Dreck. Er kann kaum glauben, was er da hört. Mordred will ihn allen Ernstes opfern. Er sieht zu ihm auf. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen kann, erhebt er seine Stimme. "Das wird dir nie gelingen. Du willst die Menschen hier befreien? Du führst sie in den Tod! Meine Königin wird mit meinem Heer bereits hierher auf dem Weg sein. Sie werden alles niederschlagen, was ihnen im Weg ist, um mich zu retten. Du willst ein Befreier sein? Du wirst hunderte Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben!"

Mordred sieht verächtlich zu ihm zu Boden. Dann nickt er Alvarr zu. Der Zauberer tritt an ihn heran und schlägt auf den wehrlosen König ein. Zwei Faustschläge, drei Schläge. Ein weiterer Faustschlag trifft mitten in sein Gesicht. Dann wird es dunkel um den König herum und er sackt bewußtlos auf dem Boden zusammen. Blut läuft aus einer Platzwunde über seiner rechten Augenbraue und versickert achtlos im Boden. Mordred lacht laut und bösartig. "Ihr werdet uns nicht drohen. Soll sie kommen die Königin. Wir werden schon mit ihr fertig. Wenn das Ritual vollendet ist, wird mich niemand aufhalten können. Niemand wird uns aufhalten können. Und auch dein Freund Emrys wird nur noch ein Spielzeug für mich sein." Nach einer kurzen Schreckensminute, brechen die Menschen in Jubel aus. Sie jubeln ihrem neuen Anführer zu. "Lang lebe Mordred! Mordred der Befreier!"

Mordred springt vom Stein. Lächelnd schreitet er durch die Massen. Die Menschen umringen ihn, wollen ihn berühren, ihren Befreier, ihren Erlöser. Hinten, ganz am Ende der Massen, ist die Stimmung nicht so ausgelassen. Einige der Druiden sehen besorgt aus, sehr besorgt sogar. Sie haben Arthurs Worte sehr wohl vernommen.

Alvarr sieht zuversichtlich zu Mordred hinüber. Ja, er wird es schaffen. Das Zeitalter der Pendragons ist gezählt. Angewidert wendet er sich dem am Boden liegen Arthur zu. Noch immer fließt Blut aus seiner Wunde. Er zieht ihn hoch und legt ihn auf den Opferstein. Ruhig und gelassen schließt er jede einzelne Hand- und Fußfessel, die er zuvor sorgsam am Stein befestigt hat. Er lächelt. Der mächtige König wird seine letzte Nacht unter freiem Himmel im angesicht des Mondes und der Sterne verbringen. Und morgen wird ihm die Sonne den Leib verbrennen und ihm seiner Kräfte berauben. Erst dann wird er ihm morgen genau im richtigen Moment den Zeremoniendolch in die Brust stoßen. Erst dann wird seine Seele seinen Körper verlassen und sich mit den beiden anderen Seelen vereinen und in Mordreds Körper eindringen. Erst dann, wird er frei sein. Erst dann wird er sich nie wieder verstecken müssen. Erst dann wird die Magie in alle Königreiche zurückkehren können.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Wald ist dicht. Dennoch sieht Merlin die Zelte durch die Bäume hindurchscheinen. Es müssen Hunderte sein. Erneut fliegen er und Aithusa eine Runde hoch oben über das Lager. Er will sich ein genaues Bild machen. Dicht an dicht sind sie gereiht. Merlin ist erschrocken. Er wußte, dass es viele sein würden. Aber so viele? Aus allen Königreichen sind die Menschen hierher gereist. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, dass die Armee angreift, wird es zu einem großen Abschlachten kommen. Sie werden die Menschen für das Verantwortlich machen, was Mordred getan hat. Und die Menschen hier? Werden sich nach Kräften wehren und um ihr Leben kämpfen. Beide Seiten werden riesige Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Noch ein letztes Mal fliegt Aithusa eine Schleife über das Lager. Da es dämmert, kann Merlin eh nicht mehr viel erkennen. Aber da ist eine Lichtung. Sie leuchtet aus dem dunklen Wald hervor. Als Merlin darüber hinweg fliegt, bleibt ihm fast das Herz stehen. Arthur! In mitten des Steinkreises liegt er auf dem Opferstein und rührt sich nicht.

Ist er bereits tot? Für einen Moment steigt die Verzweiflung in Merlin hoch. Aber nein, er hätte es gespürt. Er hätte es gespürt, wenn sie Arthur bereits geopfert hätten. Außerdem ist die Konstellation erst morgen Nacht. Er atmet auf. Entschlossen ballt er sein Gesicht zur Faust. Er wird ihn retten. Er wird seinen König retten und diesen Krieg verhindern! Der Steinkreis ist mit Fackeln ausgeleuchtet. Um den Opferstein herum stehen jede Menge Wachen. Er seufzt. Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen. Nein, er kann nicht einfach hier landen und den König mitnehmen. Gegen die Anzahl von magischen Wachen hat selbst er keine Chance. Er wird sich etwas anderes überlegen müssen.

Aithusa hat bereits die Richtung gewechselt und fliegt auf den Waldrand zu. Als sie dort landet, gleitet Merlin herunter. Er sieht sie an. "Danke Aithusa." Der Drache nickt. "Sei vorsichtig. Und bring ihn mir wieder." Merlin lächelt. "Das werde ich." Gerade als er sich dem Wald zuwenden will, fügt Aithusa noch etwas hinzu. "Merlin, da ist noch etwas. Arthur, er ist der Einstige und Künftige König. Seine Seele ist unsterblich. Im Kreislauf des Lebens hat er sich immer dann erhoben, wenn Albion seiner Hilfe am dringensten bedurfte. Sollte Mordred das Drei-Seelen-Ritual beenden und Arthurs Seele mit den anderen vereinen und in sich aufnehmen, wird der Kreislauf beendet. Der Einstige und Künftige König wird nie wieder zurückkehren können, er wird sich nie wieder erheben können. Sein Tod wird endgültig sein. Seine Seele wird für alle Zeit verloren sein. Du musst das verhindern. Rette ihn, rette seine Seele." Merlin nickt, dann verschwindet er im Wald.

Aithusa stößt sich schwungvoll vom Boden ab und fliegt davon. Merlin rennt durch den Wald. Die Erschöpfung des Tages macht sich bemerkbar. Schließlich hatte das 2. Menschenopfer am Morgen ihm bereits einmal seine Kraft entzogen. Dazu der ungeheure Druck, der auf ihm lastet. Merlin lehnt sich an einen Baum. Er braucht eine Pause. Er atmet schwer. Immer wieder dringen die Worte Aithusas in seinen Geist. "Sein Tod wird endgültig sein. Seine Seele wird für alle Zeit verloren sein." Eine Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht. Er darf jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er reißt sich zusammen und läuft weiter. Nie war die Last, die er trägt größer. Nie hat er das Gewicht, das auf seinen Schultern lastet, mehr gespürt als jetzt. Schwer wie Felsen drückt ihn die Bürde zu Boden, er strauchelt und geht in die Knie. Eine weitere Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht. Die Erschöpfung des Tages, die Hoffnungslosigkeit wird schier übermächtig. Obwohl er sich mit ganzer Kraft wehrt, sinkt er endgültig zu Boden. Die Augen fallen ihm zu. Ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, mitten im Wald bleibt er kraftlos liegen. Seine letzten Gedanken gelten seinem Freund, seinem König. "Arthur!" bevor er vollkommen erschöpft einschläft.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Arthur erwacht ist es bereits mitten in der Nacht. Sein Kopf schmerzt ihn mit hunderten Nadelstichen. Er vermag kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Plötzlich spürt er etwas Kaltes an seiner Stirn. Vorsichtig öffnet er nun doch seine Augen. Dass heißt, so weit es geht. Sein rechtes Auge ist beinahe zugeschwollen. Er blickt in das Gesicht eines Mannes, eines Druiden. Er ist jung, hat dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen. Fast noch ein Knabe. Der Druide reinigt gerade vorsichtig die Platzwunde über Arthurs geschwollenem Auge. "Was machst du da?" Der Druide arbeitet weiter ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Ich reinige eure Wunde Arthur Pendragon. Im Anschluss daran werde ich sie nähen." Arthur ist verwundert. "Wieso tust du das?" Der Druide nimmt bereits Nadel und Seide zur Hand. "Weil Ihr verletzt seid." Sehr gesprächig ist der Druide nicht gerade.

Der König sieht sich um. Um ihn herum, in einem durch Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Steinkreis, stehen mehrere Wachen und sehen ihn und den Druiden mißbilligend an. "Deine Freunde scheinen nicht davon begeistert zu sein, dass du mir hilfst." Der Druide zuckt mit den Schultern. "Das ist mir gleich. Und jetzt haltet still!" Dann beginnt er die Platzwunde zu nähen. Arthur schließt die Augen. Seine Wunde und sein Kopf dröhnen. "Fertig! Ihr könnt die Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen." Arthur öffnet noch mehr verwundert die Augen. Der Druide reinigt seine Hände. Dann füllt er einen Becher mit Wasser und tropft ein paar Tropfen aus einer kleinen Flasche hinein. Dann tritt er wieder an Arthurs Kopf heran und hebt diesen vorsichtig an. "Trinkt das. Ihr müsst durstig sein." Arthur ist unsicher. "Was ist das?" Der Druide lächelt jetzt doch. "Ihr traut mir wohl nicht?"

Arthur sieht ihm in die Augen. "Nein." Der Druide lächelt jetzt noch mehr. "Es ist Wasser mit ein bißchen .. Schmerzmittel. Es wird Euch helfen zu schlafen und die Schmerzen erträglicher werden lassen." Arthur ist noch immer skeptisch. "Ich verstehe noch immer nicht wieso du das tust." Der Druide hält ihm den Becher an den Mund und der König trinkt vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke. Er ist tatsächlich durstig. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig er ist. Hastig trinkt er den Becher leer. Der Druide lächelt erneut. "Nun, viele hier sind der Meinung, dass ich es nicht tun sollte. Sie sind der Meinung, da Ihr morgen sowieso geopfert werdet, bedürft Ihr keinerlei Hilfe mehr. Sie sind der Meinung, ich hätte Euch hier einfach liegen lassen sollen und darauf warten sollen, dass die Sonne Euch morgen gänzlich eurer Kraft beraubt, damit Mordred eure Seele ohne Schwierigkeiten nehmen kann." Er hält inne und sieht sich um. "Aber die Meinungen anderer haben mich noch nie interessiert."

Er lächelt den König wieder an. "Ihr müßt schlafen und Euch ausruhen. Der Tag morgen wird hart werden. Ihr werdet den ganzen Tag hier liegen und ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich noch einmal zu Euch lassen, um Euch Wasser zu bringen." Er füllt den Becher noch einmal nach und hält ihn Arthur an den Mund, der auch den zweiten Becher leertrinkt. Dann lässt er seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf den Stein zurückgleiten. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch mehr helfen. Aber das kann ich nicht. Was ich auch sagen werde, sie werden nicht auf mich hören. Und meine Zauberkräfte sind viel zu gering um etwas zu bewirken, dass die Menschen hier zur Vernunft bringen könnte." Er lächelt Arthur erneut an. "Nein, nur Emrys kann die Menschen hier aus ihrem Wahn aufwecken, nur er kann Mordred noch aufhalten." Jetzt ist Arthur endgültig verwundert. "Emrys? Ihr kennt Emrys?" Der Druide schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht persönlich. Aber ich weiß, dass er Euch beschützt und bereits auf dem Weg hierher ist."

Arthur nickt. Der Druide macht einen Schritt von ihm weg. Die Augenlieder werden dem König schwer. "Eine Frage habe ich noch. Gibt es mehr von dir? Gibt es mehr, die an Emrys glauben?" Der Druide dreht sich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Sehr viele. Aber wir glauben nicht nur an euren Zauberer. Wir glauben auch an Euch. Wir wissen, dass Ihr die Gesetze bereits verändert habt und wir wissen, dass Ihr das Gesetz über das Magieverbot gänzlich abschaffen wollt. Ihr seid ein guter König. Ihr habt dem Königreich Frieden gebracht, jetzt müsst Ihr nur noch den letzten Schritt gehen. Zusammen mit Emrys an eurer Seite, wird Euch auch das gelingen. Aber dazu braucht Ihr eure Kräfte. Schlaft jetzt Arthur Pendragon. Schlaft." Mit letzter Kraft fügt der König noch hinzu. "Ich weiß noch gar nicht deinen Namen." "Ich heiße Pelleas." Dann fallen dem König von Camelot auch schon die Augen zu und er fällt in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.


	14. Chapter 14

Es ist tiefe Nacht als Sir Galahad im Schloss von König Lot eintrifft. Als er von seinem Pferd absteigt, ist er kaum in der Lage zu stehen. Seine Beine zittern vom langen Ritt. Er muss sich kurz an dem vor ihm stehenden Diener festhalten, bis ihm seine Beine wieder gehorchen. Dann atmet er tief ein und läuft in das Schloß.

Nahezu gleichzeitig ist auch Sir Percival in Königin Annis Schloß eingtroffen. Als er gerade abgestiegen ist und einem der Diener die Zügel des Pferdes gereicht hat, kommt ihm bereits Sir Gwaine, nur mit Hosen bekleidet, entgegengelaufen. Seine Haare sind wild und hängen ihm teilweise im Gesicht. Er hat bereits geschlafen, doch einer der Diener hat ihn beim Eintreffen von Sir Percival sofort geweckt. Als sich die beiden Männer gegenüberstehen, sehen sie einander kurz an, bevor sie ich in die Arme fallen. Zusammen laufen sie in das Schloß.

Etwas unheimlich ist es Sir Galahad schon zumute, als den Thronsaal des Königs Lot betritt. Als der Diener dann auch noch die Tür hinter ihm schließt, steht er allein in dem großen Raum. Er wartet. Dann endlich, nach gefühlter Ewigkeit, geht am anderen Ende des Saales die Tür auf und ein Mann gefolgt von einem Diener betritt den Saal und lümmelt sich auf seinen Thron. Sofort läuft Sir Galahad auf ihn zu und verneigt sich vor ihm. "Sir Galahad, Ritter von Camelot. Was bringt euer überraschender Besuch für Kunde?" Sir Galahad sieht auf zum König. Seine Haare sind lang und dunkel. Er ist unrasiert und gähnt. Offensichtlich hat der König schon geschlafen. "Euer Hoheit. Ich komme im Auftrag der Königin von Camelot." Jetzt setzt sich der König aufrecht hin. "Sag mir, welche Nachricht Ihr für mich habt." Der junge Ritter schluckt, dann beginnt er zu erzählen.

"Dieses fiese .. ich mache ihn fertig! Mordred, die kleine Ratte!" Sir Gwaine ist aufgesprungen. Aufgeregt läuft er jetzt in den Gästegemächern auf und ab. Sein Freund Sir Percival sitzt an einem Tisch und hat ihm soeben berichtet, was heute vorgefallen ist. Er greift nach dem vor ihm stehenden Becher und trinkt. "Ich werde sofort Annis informieren. Außerdem werde ich sofort veranlassen, dass sich meine Reiter bereit machen. Wir werden Arthur natürlich zu Hilfe eilen. Wenn wir im Morgengrauen aufbrechen, sind wir mittags an der Grenze zu Lots Königreich." Sir Percival nickt und stellt seinen Becher zurück auf den Tisch. Er seufzt bei dem Gedanken erneut einen halben Tag im Sattel zu verbringen. Unwillkürlich streicht er sich über seinen Allerwertesten. Sir Gwaine steht jetzt direkt vor ihm. "Geht schlafen." Jetzt grinst er. "Schont euren Hintern, den werdet Ihr noch brauchen." Auch Sir Percival grinst. "Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Schön wieder mit Euch Seite an Seite reiten zu können." Sir Gwaine nickt. Dann verlässt er Sir Percivals Zimmer, um sich mit der Königin zu besprechen.

Im Morgengrauen laufen zwei Ritter aus dem Schloß von Königin Annis. Seite an Seite gehen sie zu ihren Pferden. Bei ihnen stehen 50 weitere Ritter und ein Arzt mit ihren Pferden. Sir Gwaine schaut sich um. Sie sind nicht sehr viele. Aber er kann so schnell keine weiteren Reiter freimachen. Der Großteil der Armee ist im Land unterwegs um Sachsen zu bekämpfen. Dies ist nur seine persönliche Garde. Sie sind allesamt schnelle Reiter. Und schnell werden sie sein müssen. Nur der Arzt bereitet ihm ein wenig Sorgen. "Fertig Lord Ryan?" Der Arzt sieht zu seinem Pferd, zu seiner Arzttasche, dann nickt er Sir Gwaine zu. "Fertig." Sir Gwaine seufzt. "Und Ihr seid sicher, dass Ihr mitkommen wollt?" Lord Ryan sitzt auf. "Ganz sicher." Sir Gwaine ist noch immer nicht begeistert. Er sieht er noch einmal zum Eingang des Schlosses. Königin Annis steht dort und sieht ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen zu. "Gwaine?" Der Ritter nickt ihr zu. "Gwaine, bitte seid vorsichtig. Ich würde es furchtbar finden, die Armee in Zukunft wieder allein leiten zu müssen." Der Ritter nickt. "Keine Sorge. Wir befreien nur schnell Arthur, dann sind wir wieder zurück." Er dreht sich zu Sir Percival um und nickt auch ihm zu. Beide steigen auf ihr Pferd. Es sind stolze und starke Rösser. Unruhig tänzeln sie ihm Schlosshof. Auf ein Handzeichen Sir Gwaines galoppieren er und seine Männer an.

Auch im Schloßhof des Schlosses von König Lot herrscht reges Treiben. König Lot steht vor seinen Männern. Eine Armee von 1000 Mann, teils beritten, teils als Fußsoldaten, hat er zusammengestellt. Neben ihm steht der junge Ritter Camelots mit stolz geschwellter Brust. Ohne zu zögern hat König Lot sich zu Camelot bekannt und mit den Vorbereitungen für Arthurs Rettung begonnen. Und natürlich wird er dem Heer seiner Königin das Einmarschieren in sein Königreich gestatten. König Lot sieht über seine Männer. Da der Steinkreis von Grange nicht allzu entfernt ist, wird er mit seinen Männern schon dorthin ziehen und das Lager in Augenschein nehmen. Sir Galahad wird seiner Königin entgegenreiten und ihr die Nachricht überbringen, dass er sie bereits am Lough Gur erwartet. Der König dreht sich zu Sir Galahad um und reicht ihm die Hand. "Reitet schnell und sicher. Ich werde Euch erwarten." Der junge Ritter nickt und läuft zu seinem Pferd. Er springt auf und jagt aus dem Schlosshof. Jetzt begibt sich auch der König zu seinem Pferd. Noch einmal sieht er in die Runde, dann sitzt auch er auf und reitet seiner Armee voran aus dem Schlosshof.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Armee Camelots ist die ganze Nacht durchmarschiert. Völlig erschöpft erreichen die Männer und ihre Königin die Grenze zu Lots Königreich. Es dämmert bereits. Erste Sonnenstrahlen tauchen das vor ihnen liegende Land in ein sanftes Licht. Kaum zu glauben, dass hier ein Kriegsschauplatz sein soll. Kaum zu glauben, dass es hier heute Tote geben wird. Gwen ist erschöpft und kann sich kaum noch im Sattel halten. Sir Leon, der neben ihr reitet, sieht besorgt zu ihr rüber. Dann sitzt er ab und hilft ihr beim Absteigen. "My Lady. Geht es Euch gut?" Gwen nickt und versucht zu lächeln. "Es geht. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt so lange zu reiten."

Sie sieht sich um. Die Männer der Armee sind sichtlich erschöpft. Und weiter können sie für den Augenblick sowieso nicht. Die Grenze zu König Lots Königreich ist die erste Hürde, die es gilt zu überwinden. Sehnsuchtsvoll sucht sie den vor ihr liegenden Weg ab. Aber da ist nichts. Kein Reiter, kein Bote. Sie seufzt. Dann sieht sie wieder Sir Leon an. "Wir rasten hier. Versorgt die Männer. Sagt ihnen, dass sie sich ausruhen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal eine Ruhepause haben werden." Sir Leon nickt. "Ihr selbst solltet Euch auch ausruhen. Ich werde Euch informieren, sobald es etwas Neues gibt." Gwen nickt ihm dankend zu. "Ich danke Euch."

Einer der Diener hat bereits ein paar Decken auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und ein Segel darübergespannt. Es ist nicht komfortabel, aber sie ziehen ja auch nicht in die Ferien. Als sie sich setzt, befällt sie sofort unendliche Müdigkeit. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie, wie erschöpft sie wirklich ist. Sie legt sich hin und schließt die Augen. Dennoch findet sie schlecht in den Schlaf. Zu groß sind ihre Sorgen. Zu viele Gedanken kreisen ihr durch den Kopf. "Wird König Lot sich ihnen anschließen? Wird er ihnen das Einmarschieren erlauben? Und was wenn nicht? Will sie einen Krieg riskieren? Noch einen Krieg? Kann sie notfalls König Lots Armee und die Zauberer bekämpfen? Und was ist mit Arthur? Er lebt noch, sie weiß es. Aber für wie lange? Wird Merlin ihn retten können? Oder wird sie selbst mit der Armee dort einmarschieren müssen, um ihn zu retten? Was ist mit Mordred? Wie mächtig ist er wirklich?" Fragen über Fragen, die die Königin keinen Schlaf finden lassen. Dann konzentriert sie sich. "Ich muss an etwas anderes denken." Und in Gedanken sieht sie Arthur vor sich. Ihren Mann, wie er sie das erste Mal geküsst hat. Ihre Hochzeit, ihre Liebe.. mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schläft sie ein.

Um im nächsten Moment von einem lauten Trompetenstoß geweckt zu werden. Sie schreckt hoch. Wie lange hat sie geschlafen? Als sie aufsteht, unter dem Segel hervortritt und zum Himmel aufsieht, steht die Sonne bereits deutlich am Himmel. Die Soldaten und Ritter sind bereits abmarschbereit. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Sir Leon kommt jetzt mit zwei Pferden auf sie zu. "My Lady, ich wollte Euch gerade wecken. Wir ziehen weiter. Die Armee zieht in König Lots Königreich ein. Wir werden am Lough Gur von König Lot erwartet." Augenblicklich ist Gwen hellwach. "Dann dürfen wir einmarschieren?" Sir Leon nickt. "Sir Galahad ist vor etwa einer Stunde hier eingetroffen und hat die Nachricht überbracht. Ich habe Euch so lange schlafen lassen, wie es ging. Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter. Die Diener werden sich um den Rest kümmern und uns später folgen." Gwen nickt. "Danke, dass Ihr euch um alles gekümmert habt." Der Ritter lächelt. "Für Camelot, für Euch und für Arthur." Dann sieht er zu, wie seine Königin auf ihr Pferd steigt, bevor auch er sich in den Sattel seines Pferdes schwingt. "My Lady? Zu Mittag sind wir in Lough Gur. Dort treffen wir König Lot. Zusammen werden wir einen Weg finden, Arthur zu befreien. Wir werden ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Wir werden ihn retten." Beide sehen einander ein letztes Mal an, dann galoppieren sie an und reiten Seite an Seite zum Anfang des Zuges, den im Augenblick Sir Galahad anführt.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Merlin erwacht, ist es bereits Mittag. Sein Kopf dröhnt und alles tut ihm weh. Als er sich aufsetzt, sieht er in das Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Er schreckt hoch. Der Alte sitzt ihm gegenüber an einem Feuer. Er hat lange weiße Haare und einen langen weißen Bart. Über dem Feuer hängt ein Kessel, in dem köstlich duftende Suppe kocht. Sofort meldet sich Merlins Magen. "Komm setzt dich zu mir. Du musst etwas essen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf und sieht sich um. Er ist noch etwa eine Stunde zu Fuß vom Lager entfernt. "Ich habe keine Zeit, aber danke." "Das war kein Angebot." Und wie auf Befehl, fliegt ihm einen Schüssel mit Suppe in die Hände. Als Merlin wieder zu dem Alten sieht, ändern seine Augen gerade die Farbe. "Setz dich zu mir Emrys. Ich weiß, weswegen du gekommen bist. Dafür ist noch reichlich Zeit. Jetzt ist Zeit zum Essen und Zeit zum Zuhören." Merlin öffnet den Mund, um noch etwas zu erwidern, läuft dann aber doch zu dem Alten ans Feuer und setzt sich.


End file.
